


Il più grande desiderio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al XVI Challenge Raynor’s Hall. Link: https://raynorshall.wordpress.com/2017/06/23/xvi-challenge-raynors-hall/Prompt: bacioTitolo: Il più grande desiderioScritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTr_69w9qog





	Il più grande desiderio

Un drappo di stoffa vermiglia ondeggiava mosso dal vento, sfiorando il palo sporco di sangue su cui era appeso, il teschio sulla sua sommità e il corvo appollaiato su di esso.

Il guerriero passò davanti al vessillo, coprendolo con la sua massa corporea, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il petto nudo. Le sue gambe nerborute scattavano ad ogni suo pesante passo, mentre abbatteva i suoi sandali sul pavimento di roccia.

Tra le fessure delle massicce pietre s’intravedevano dei tralci d’edera scura.

L’uomo alzò il capo, i suoi lunghi capelli bruni gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso abbronzato; erano aggrovigliati e tra essi si potevano scorgere dei rametti. I pettorali si abbassavano e alzavano ad ogni suo profondo respiro, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso squadrato e gli s’insinuò nella barba. Si accarezzò con le dita callose l’elsa decorata della spada, raffigurante un drago d’oro. Le sue nudità s’intravedevano attraverso il gonnellino di pelle conciata che indossava, dello stesso materiale in cui erano la sua cintura e la fodera della sua arma.

Udì un battito d’ali e socchiuse gli occhi, corrugò la fronte e osservò il cielo azzurro sopra di lui.

Il sole fu oscurato da un’ombra che, scendendo dalla volta celeste, si faceva sempre più grande.

Una giovane atterrò davanti a lui, era alta fino al suo ombelico ed era minuta.

La figura angelica chiuse le grandi ali candide sulle proprie fragili spalle, il vento le faceva ondeggiare le morbide piume e alcune si staccarono, volando via.

La giovane alzò il capo, il suo viso era nascosto dai suoi lunghi capelli color dell’oro e s’intravedeva solo la forma leggermente a punta del suo nasino. La ragazza angelo avanzò verso il guerriero, indossava una corona di foglie d’alloro.

“Finalmente siete giunta, mia dea, mia guida. Vi offro la mia vittoria” disse barbaro con voce cavernosa. Si scostò di lato e si voltò, estrasse la spada e l’alzò. Sulla lama si rifletté la luce del sole e con un verso gutturale l’uomo indicò la via di pietra disseminata di cadaveri.

I resti di umanoidi lucertola squartati, ricoperti di sangue, le cui ossa svettavano candide tra resti di budella e lembi di pelle.

La giovine sorrise, piegando le sottili labbra rosee e fece frullare le proprie immense ali. I suoi piedini si macchiarono del sangue rappreso che sporcava le rocce.

“Mio valoroso. Qual è il premio che desiderate in cambio? Oro, ricchezze o fama?” domandò con voce melodiosa.

Il barbaro s’inginocchiò davanti a lei su una gamba, arcuò l’immensa schiena e sporse il capo, in modo da intravederne il viso.

“Nulla di tutto questo. Io vi chiedo qualcosa di molto più prezioso” ribatté lui.

La giovane angelo batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia.

“Il mondo?” chiese e la sua voce rassomigliò al suono di una cascatella.

Il barbaro rinfoderò la spada e mise la mano per terra, a palmo aperto, e negò violentemente con il capo.

“Io vi chiedo un bacio” esalò con voce roca.

La ragazza si alzò sulle punte, balzò e socchiuse le ali, in modo da planare lentamente e si sedette sul braccio di lui. Accavallò le gambe, congiunse le caviglie, alzando e abbassando i piedi. Si sporse in avanti, chiuse gli occhi e posò le sue labbra fresche su quelle bollenti dell’uomo, solleticandosi con la barba di lui.

L’uomo le passò delicatamente la mano dietro il capo e ricambiò dolcemente al bacio.

“Il tuo desiderio è esaudito, addio” bisbigliò la figura angelica. Ci fu un bagliore di luce e la giovane scomparve in uno scoppiettio di scintille azzurre.

“Addio, mia signora” mormorò il guerriero. Si diede la spinta e si sedette pesantemente, facendo tremare le rocce sotto il suo peso.


End file.
